


Window of the Heart

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: In which the shadow of the Fourteenth goes from creeping over Allen's shoulder to clowning around.





	Window of the Heart

Hello!

This is for my friend's birthday, who in their first suggested their original characters then something Neallen with talking to Nea if I preferred. I told them I would do their characters, and just didn't add that I would do the Neallen too~

This is lowkey Neallen, more or less implicit in how it can develop as romance; but for the most part this can be read as you want!

I might continue this one day, make a sequel, if only to expand or add scenes; as I originally had more in mind. But I decided to post this as it is, as I do like it; and the possible sequel would lean more into the Neallen.

I hope you enjoy, and happy birthday again!

* * *

 

**Window of the Heart**

If Allen had to one day pinpoint where it all changed, he knew the exact moment. How could he forget that day?

It had been a morning like any over, or at least since Link had been assigned to him. Brushing his teeth, the white haired had been ignoring the shadow that was now a constant companion in every reflections.

It spent its time just looming with that wide, creepy grin; after all.

Which was why Allen almost choked on the toothpaste and almost swallowed the toothbrush when the shadow's hand lifted… to make rabbit ears at the back of Lavi's head.

Link startled, quick to pat his back as Allen let the brush fall and coughed. Thank God that said cough masked the laughters that had bubbled in his chest.

The shadow, oh so merciful, had dropped its hand right away. The grin, however, looked wider.

And, somehow, less sinister.

Plastering a smile on his face, and allowing the teasing of Lavi and the sigh of Link at how sleepy he must have been, Allen pretended he didn't feel the way his heart skipped a beat as all he saw in the smaller roundness of those white eyes was a softer gaze.

* * *

 

From this day forward, the shadow would act like this more often. Allen soon came to stop pretending he had not noticed how the shadow would find something funny to do not long after Allen had felt hurt.

Leverrier had been discussing which Exorcist was the best suited to be around him in case of he needed to be terminated, and all Allen had to focus on a point above Leverrier's head to keep from following the shadow's actions in the mirror behind him.

Link had gotten him to do paperworks, and Allen had bonked his head down, turning to rest on cheek on it with a pout. His gaze had gone to the window, and only willpower stopped the snorts that wanted to escape as he saw the shadow's stare on the paperwork with narrowed white orbs and crossed arms.

Somehow, Allen could almost see the pout on the shadow's face.

Allen would be pretending to not hear to rumours behind his back, but his eyes would flicker to any reflective surface he could, and tension would leave his body a bit when he would catch the shadow looking toward the culprits, making a fist and shaking it.

And on the other end, when Lenalee smiled still as they both brought some coffee to the science division, as Allen was thanked with exaggerated tears, as his gaze went by reflex to the window, his heart filled with warmth as the shadow seemed to stand in a corner, arms crossed and looking to lean against a shelf, the white orbs once more soft.

Allen had promised he would not let the Fourteenth take over.

But… Allen had never said he wouldn't try to talk to him.

* * *

 

The problem, of course, was that Link was always around him. So, the only moment he found himself alone was when he used the bathroom.

Allen had left the bath's curtain after going into it, humming as he had finished cleaning himself and was cleaning Timcanpy.

His silver eyes, however, went to the mirror. He blinked, feeling a shiver go down his spine, but not unpleasant. Why did he feel as if the white eyes were focused harder than usual?

Allen startled a bit as he saw the eyes flickering up to his face, and he glanced down, confused, only for realization to hit him.

The Fourteenth had been staring at his chest. He probably often saw his back, but it was the first time Allen's chest could be seen.

He guessed, then, that it was the first time the Fourteenth saw how the scar on his chest truly looked. What else would he had been staring at, otherwise?

Allen glanced up again, lips forming a smile that was a little bit hesitant. His heart thumped harder as he felt, as he knew, that their eyes were meeting, locked with intensity that had not been there before.

“Does it hurt?” Allen asked, voice soft, barely carrying, it seemed even Timcanpy didn't hear right away.

Yet, the white eyes seemed to flash, with emotion maybe, or acknowledgement perhaps, understanding he was being addressed. The head inclined, then, a small shrug was given.

After a beat that Allen found himself associating with hesitation, the shadow's hand lifted, and pointed at Allen, not his reflection, but Allen himself. Now that he thought about it… The shadow always looked at the real Allen, never his reflection.

Allen knew instantly what the Fourteenth was asking, too. He ducked his head before he could think, petting Timcanpy who was staring up at him, yet didn't seem confused. “Ah… You don't… feel it? What I feel?”

He peeked up, and for a moment too long, the shadow did not make any reply. He shrugged again, but he seemed to know in Allen's narrowed eyes that he had betrayed himself; the shadow's hand lifted to scratch the back of his neck.

Allen frowned a little bit more, lowering his eyes a bit, though not much, so he could still see the shadow. “Physical feelings only?”

The shadow hesitated, then slowly shook his head.

Allen breathed out a laugh, a soft, sad smile forming. “As I thought… You always knew when I-” He stopped, nibbling his bottom lip. His expression grew more…vulnerable. He had dropped his gaze, but after a few moments, he lifted it up again.

Something tightened in his chest, yet, it also filled with warmth. The shadow had moved, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, white eyes still on his real self, but hand lifted to rest on top of his head. For a single moment, Allen swore he felt the warmth, the weight, of the hand.

And Allen allowed himself to lean slightly, closer to the Fourteenth.

He watched, transfixed, as the shadow shifted a bit, to be able to face both the reflection and the real Allen; the hand drifted lower, cupping Allen's cheek. Something that felt infinitely sad seemed to crossed those white eyes, and with a jolt, Allen felt a sensation of longing for the touch to be real.

He did not know which of them felt it. He knew deep down, that it was both.

A mix of emotions hit him, it was the first time he truly felt within his mind the presence of the Noah, the reminder he was not alone in his head anymore; and the sensation caused confusion, fear, uncertainty, hesitation.

Abruptly, the Fourteenth stood, moved away, and the sensation left Allen.

Allen took in a sharp breath, eyes a little wide; and he stared at the Fourteenth.

The shadow had moved to be as far away as possible while still being in the reflection, looking at Allen still.

The feeling of loss that bubbled like a tidal wave in his chest made Allen's throat close off, unconsciously leaning his body forward, toward the Fourteenth.

Again, in a flash, the shadow had moved, coming close again, though this time, he knelt beside the bathtub, one hand covering Allen's own, who only now realized he had put it there, as if ready to come out.

Allen felt warmth through his hand, up his arm, soothing and reassuring. The faint presence returned at the back of his mind, lighter, but filling the hole that had formed.

They stared at each other, the feeling of a thumb brushing the back of his hand clear in his mind.

He finally realized it was his left hand. But he knew Crown Clown, knew its warmth; and while his Innocence's comfort was present, it was not alone.

A shaky breath left his lips, and Allen let out a soft chuckle.

“I don't know which of you is the most worried.” He commented, tone close to fond.

He felt both Crown Clown and the Fourteenth in this moment, neither seeming to even mind the close contact.

All they seemed to care was for Allen to feel soothed.

And they must be feeling how tears seemed to rise, yet weren't allowed to fall; because the warmth grew briefly before turning gentler, filling his chest like a gentle wave.

He closed his eyes, basking in the soft sensation, the almost whispers of care caressing his mind.

“Being your host isn't so bad, after all...” The soft murmur left his lips.

And Allen felt no fear as he could neither find the source of the care, nor could he guess who he spoke to.

Because no matter the reply, it stayed true.

_**The End** _


End file.
